Sharinkyu clan?
by ilovehim3x
Summary: Sakura has a past similar to Sasuke's. Her clan is known by a small amount of people, but as she turns fifteen, she gets her abilities as a part of this extinct clan.... what will jappen to Sasuke and Sakura?Some comedy along teh way P
1. Chapter 1

It was peaceful in Konoha, after the attacks of Orochimaru had stopped. It's been five years since Sasuke's gone, and now Team 7 is all 17. 

Sakura looked out of her blank window searching for an aswer she herself couldn't quite grasp at.

_Sasuke…Why did you leave? I loved you; you were the reason I tried so hard to keep up with Naruto and ….you Sasuke-kun._

Sakura was not the weak girl always behind of her teammates anymore. She was a full-fledged ANBU member, mostly because of her kuniochi ways. She squeezed the kunai in her hand. A delicate tear fell from her porcelain face.

_Inner Sakura: ARE you CRAZY?_

_Shut up._

_You're trying to slit your writs, all because of HIM?_

_I told you to SHUT UP._

_Tch. So lame, still can't forget?_

" I said SHUT UP!" She screeched the words out of her mouth. She made a quick slash on her wrists.

RINGGG RINGGG 

"Who the hell is calling me at this time of night?" She wiped her tears with her other uncut hand. " Hello?"

"Sakura!" It was Tsunade-sama " Come down to my office right away!

" O-okay" Sakura put down the phone and got up quickly. She jumped out of her window swiftly. Over the years she had become stronger, and amazingly fast…. almost faster than _Him_ maybe.

She pushed the doors to Tsunade-sama's office, and she had seen her fellow ANBU teammates. " What's wrong?" Sakura tensely asked as she saw Tsunadae-sama's head lowered.

Once again she repeated, " What's wrong?"

"We have a new ANBU mission. It's to kill Itachi," She spoke in a dangerous tone. " It's going to be hard all right …..but I have faith in all of you." Tsunade looked around the small room. She looked at Neji. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and TenTen.

" You goal is to kill, and don't hesitate to take away his life…" She trailed off for a moment. " He was last seen at the Hidden Village of the Sand. It will take at least three days to get there, so I suggest not to hurry. Pack all of your things, you'll leave this afternoon,"

The ANBU members bowed at the Hokage, and went out of the room.

Surprising everyone, Sakura sped off to her room without anyone noticing she had.

* * *

" Bah" Naruto put his arms behind his head. " Not to worry Hinata-chan! I'll be back in no time" He gave him her infamous sly grin.

" B-be back s-safe Naruto-kun" She gave him a warm smile

" Hey!" Sakura smiled at the two.

" Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in his mature voice.

" Hey Naruto, Hey Hinata!"

They greeted good-byes to Hinata and went to meet other ANBUmembers.

" Neji-san!" Naruto yelled at his leader.

" Tch" Neji replied back.

They had all met at the forest near the gates of Konoha.

Let's start before the sunsets. We'll be at the Fire village by then" The leader commanded. They all nodded and went.

* * *

" ARGHHHH!" The young maturing boy yelled with his mask covering his face. " I WILL kill you Orochimaru!" He winced inside his mask.

A few Shuriken were thrown at him.

" _You think your pathetic tries will be able to killllll me?"_ Orochimaru's slithery voice rang near Sasuke's ear.

" I know they're not pathetic…" He smirked. " Because look at yourself right now"

Orochimaru slightly widened his eyes. He looked down at his body. " _H-hoow_?"

He glared at his former pupil.

You were distracted… how you would say.. caught off guard?" Sasuke smirked under his mask.

A huge wide cut had been planted on Orochimaru's body. " _Even if you kill me nowwww_" His voice slithered. " It isn't enough to kill Itachi" And with his last words, Orochimaru fell with blood in his mouth.

Sasuke killed off all the Sound ninja's. Especially Orochimaru.

_Now to kill the monster that led me to what I am today……_

_Finally you killed off that pervert._

_Shut up_

_I'm your InnerSelf. You can't tell me to shut up! Tch_

_Well too bad.. Shut up_

_Now to restore the clan… isn't that right?_

_I said SHUT UP_

_Hmmm… the problem is who to do it with…_

…………………………

_Tch. What about Haruno Sakura?_

…………………………

_I know you still dream about her, and you want to know how she has grown right?_

_I know what you're thinking because I'm YOU.

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura started to open her blurry vision shown by her eyes.

She saw everyone awake already.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I brought a lot of instant Ramen! Want a bowl?" He grinned sheepishly.

She yawned. " Sure"

" Huff-Huff"

_Now that I killed off the entire Sound, especially Orochimaru and Kabuto… Now what._

Sasuke hid in a very high tree when he heard someone coming. He glared at them, they were ANBU members.

" You know… it's strange Itchi would all of a sudden appear at sight at the Sand…." One started saying. " Yeaa.. isn't it strange? He obviously let the whole world know…at least our village."

_The sand?_ Sasuke smirked. _So you're at the sand huh?_

_It would take me well two to three days, maybe faster if I get there with speed._

With that, Sasuke leaped out of the tree. " Huh?" One of the ANBU looked at the direction Sasuke leapt from. " Don't know" The other shrugged.

Sasuke froze.

_Wait.. since the whole Konoha village knows…. That probably means that there are ANBU squads after him. Shit! I've got to get to him before they do._

He leapt from tree to tree, not acknowledging his speed.

Sasuke was at least a mile behind Sakura and her team.

_Wait._ Sasuke froze._ I sense some chakra ahead. ANBU? _

Sasuke peered ahead; as he softly went from tree to tree to the place he sensed the chakra. He peered down in the tree, hiding his chakra.

The ANBU is caught in a middle of an ambush. Tch. Pathetic 

But Sasuke's feet didn't budge.

Behind a feline ANBU mask, he saw a soft array of long pink hair.

Could it be? 

His eyes widened. The girl behind the mask was strong.

_Holy shit! She's fast. She can't be that weakling. Tch_

" Do you want to DIE?" Sakura shrieked behind her mask. " Go off before I KILL YOU!"

Sasuke winced behind his mask. 

_Can't be… That voice… is so familiar_

_She doesn't have enough courage to do this….._

Sasuke looked at the mysterious ANBU's face. She looked at her teammate's hurt forms.

" GO. Before I kill you." She repeated again. " Not going?" She smirked behind her mask, and Sasuke saw it.

She was really fast- even faster than Sasuke now.

She quickly glided behind one of the missing-nin's backs.

" Heh- I warned you" She used her katana, and pushed it into his back. Blood splattered everywhere.

Sasuke gasped behind his mask.

_Can't be… She was never this strong or had even the slightest amount of courage,_

_Tch…That's what you think._

_I said shut up_

_It's her, believe it. She grew stronger over the years.. painful for you too see right?_

……………………

Sakura pushed the katana in deeper until it poked out of his front stomach. And then she pulled it out. The lifeless body fell onto the bround, no longer alive.

With this, the other missing-nin's ran off.

The mysterious ANBU took off her mask, revealing her determined face.

_It's her……She's grown taller._

She hurried off to her injured teammates, and pink chakra started glowing from her two hands.

She first started on Naruto, then her other teammates. " Huh?" She quickly muttered.

She stopped healing and turned around. " I sense your chakra. Come out!" She yelled raising her voice.

With this note, Sasuke jumped out of the tree and faced her. His mask was still on him, but she was surprised to see raven black hair behind of him. She glared at the him. He studied her figure for a moment, realizing she had changed a lot.

" Who are you?"

She put her mask back on, and grabbed her katana.

" If it's fight you want, you'll get it."

_Is it…Him? His hair…. His clothes.. Sasuke?_

She disappeared all of a sudden.

What? 

He felt a fast breeze behind of him, and she hit a pressure point, making him almost useless.

" Argghhhhh!" Sasuke growled in anger.

" So it is you." Sakura made her sentence short and simple, and almost shocked Sasuke. She showed no affection for him, at least on the outside.

She disappeared again, and suddenly appeared right next to him. She hit another pressure point on the side of his neck, and he fainted.

Sakura grabbed the fainted figures and knelt down beside him. " Sasuke…" she mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ughh… I feel terrible… where am I?_

Sasuke opened his eyes enabling him to see that he was tied down to a tree.

_What the hell?_

He looked over about 3 yards in front of him. He saw _Her_ still healing her ANBU teammates. She hadn't noticed he was awake; she just continued to heal the rest, while others slept.

She heard something move and looked back where Sasuke was. She got up and came closer to him.

" So you're awake now?" Her voice seemed extremely cold, just like his tone back then. Sasuke just looked away, and he noticed that his mask was still on.

She continued to talk. " Don't waste your energy in trying to get out, and escape. That rope is chakra absorbing rope, and is very strong. You won't be able to get through it……Sasuke."

Behind his mask his eyes widened, but she just walked off to heal her friends again.

_Since when… did she become so cold?_

_She's like this because you were cold to her… dobe._

_You again?_

_Tch. I'm you, you can't escape me._

" Just so you know, our mission was to kill or bring back Itachi…." She spoke without turning her back to him. "That is your goal too… no? I don't care if you run off if I ever free you, but we can use your help and your goal will be accomplished too. You can go anytime you wish when I let you go…. but just to let you know,"

Sasuke sat still without movement.

" OK I'll take that as a yes." Those were her last words spoken to him for the night as she went off and carried her teammates to a more comfortable spot to sleep. As soon as she was done, she laid on the cold dirt floor and looked up to the sky.

Sasuke watched her every movement. Silently, he fell asleep as soon as she did.

She woke up very early, about four in the morning, and she toij glances at her teammates, who were sleeping silently.

She then remembered _Him._

She slowly walked over to him curiously watching him for any movements.

"_Sasuke…._" She mumbled quietly to herself. She slowly took off his mask so he wouldn't wake up. She studied his matured, yet still a _cute_ face.

_He's changed… but he's still adorable!_

_You know you want to never let him go._

_ARGGHHH you AGAIN! I think I should go to a doctor and check my self up……_

_Fine fine, I'll be quiet._

She stared blankly at him, and then she did something she thought she would never do-

She planted a quick kiss on his lips, and brushed his check with her hand before she left to check up on her ANBU-mates

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes, only having a look of surprise.

_Why did she do that…._


	4. Chapter 4

MaGiCsLiFe  
2006-07-11  
ch 2, reply

hey ur making sasuke weak. that sucks!

aznengel  
2006-07-10  
ch 2, reply

update soon!

Maiyuko-chan  
2006-07-10  
ch 1, reply

Uhm... Okay... Good start, I guess. But!

Summary spaces are for summaries. You need to put what your story is about there or no one will know. You can put the little note you had there in a author's note.

critter141151  
2006-07-10  
ch 1, reply

wootness first post also continue they should run in to each other at the sand I wonder does she still love him

Bahhhhhh too many criticism for meh first story… WAHHHHHH.. hides behind someone anywaiis…. Sheesh Sasuke can't have a weak moment in his life…. Ever?ㄱㄱ Sakura's a lot stronger now newaiis

Naruto started to wake up, and he first noticed the dark raven haired boy peacefully tied up against a tree sleeping.

_Sasukeee?_

He leapt off from where he was and crouched down right in front of Sasuke. He glared at him into his now open onyx eyes, and Sasuke glared back. Sakura noticed this, and she watched them.

She saw Neji walking towards them. _Oh no… he wouldn't… would he?_

Neji went in front of Naruto, and he kicked Naruto from the back.

" Tch." Neji said while walking off. " Have a great kiss fair blond princess" Neji put a smirk on his face.

Sakura smacked Neji on his head. "OoooOOwwww"

Sakura ruc\shed off to them and a sweat drop formed on her head. She saw the two kissing and their eyes widened. They broke apart. " –cough- ARGGHH-cough-"

"YOU-cough- DOBE!"

Sakura started laughing loudly and they both stared at her." Ah…. I'll leave you two to some privacy" She smirked and went away.

" So Sasuke… how'd you end up here?" Naruto was still crouching in front of Sasuke, then laid back to the floor.

" Sakura……" Sasuke started talking. " ….Is a lot stronger now."

" Well yeahhhh… She's nearly strong as Neji, maybe even more… She's our highlight of our team!…………But I can't imagine her saving you and bringing you here……She's been depressed over the years….."

Sasuke looked away. " Because of… you" Naruto said it so calmly it even scared him.

" She tried suicides also…" Naruto couldn't continue talking because of the twitch Sasuke gave him back.

" She's been very sad over the past years, until all of a sudden she became really strong on her 15th birthday." Naruto searched Sasuke's face for maybe an answer, or maybe even a speck of emotion.

"She became so determined over the past years… and now she's really strong….But I can't imagine you leaving her like that….." Naruto felt a tear drop on his head. He swiftly turned around and saw Sakura who wiped her tear dry and gave them a smile. " B-breakfast time Naruto" She walked off after her simple statement.

Sasuke saw her running off, and Naruto running after her.

_She… tried to commit suicide?_

_She loved you… dobe._

Sasuke closed his eyes, and looked back at the times when he had made her cry, which was quite a few.

For the next few minutes his eyes remained closed until Sakura came up to him with something that smelled good.

" Sasuke…. It's not much to even call it snack… but here." She gave him the berries on his lap and realized something.

" O-oh yea.. you can't move your hands because of the rope….Don't worry I'll feed you," Sasuke gave her a quick glance maybe searching for her childish feelings, but he found none. She was simply talking to him with a blank expression on her face.

Her green emerald orbs were deep without expression. The deeper Sasuke looked into them, the more it seem empty.

She seemed to be waiting for his cue to open his mouth and did so.

- -

" What are we going to do with him?" Neji asked to all the people in his team.

" Leave him-,"was the short reply of Shikamaru.

" No" broke in Sakura " I'll carry him with us"

Everyone's eyes widened as she looked at the also very surprised Sasuke.

She swiftly went over kneeling beside Sasuke ." You have no choice-." Sakura whispered near his ear, as she hit his pressure point again and he instantly paralyzed into sleep.

" You sure-," Naruto began. " Yes I'm sure" was the simple reply as she carried him on her back.

_He's heavy-_

_You should be happy! Yeesh The boy of your dreams is on your back… Sleeping!_

_You mean the boy of my past dreams- the boy who is a traitor to Konoha- the boy.. who broke my heart-_

_Sigh there is no pleasing you is there?_

Sasuke made a deep breath in his sleep. She smirked at him- for being so handsom.

" So here we are….. The sand territory" Said TenTen. "Let's rest here until the morning."

- - -

It was about midnight when Sasuke awoke from his sleep and he realized he was nowhere near the ANBU team and was not tied up.

My chance to escape- 

He saw Sakura crouching down and looking at her reflection in the river near Sasuke. Sakura noticed he was awake, but simply stood up and looked the other way.

"Why…why didn't you just leave me tied up? He said while standing up.

" I thought you would be helpful in helping us killing Itachi. So I carried you here" She softly spoke, but he heard her.

He looked at her quietly. " If you're worrying that I'll be all love sick with you like I did when we were team 7… you won't have to worry. I'm over that now"

_Bahhh sorry for making Sasuke seem so weak but its just that shes gotten stronger too! Really… **gulp** hides behind someone. Well./..hope ya ppl like it so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura looked at Sasuke with stern eyes. She had wanted this moment for years, a moment when she could just look into his eyes, and search for an answer-any answer. All she found was dark onyx orbs looking back at her.

She turned her back and started to walk away, but something grabbed a hold of her back. She realized that someone was hugging her. _Sasuke_ was hugging her. The proud stricken Uchiha who never even went near someone,

He held her tight from the back. "….I missed you" were the words that escaped his lips, but she was to surprised to do anything. She pulled his arms off and took his hand, and led him near the river she had crouched down to.

"….I missed you too Sasuke" He noticed that there no –kun suffix added. She looked into the river. " I want to tell you something…" He looked at her, and she had a worried face. " I haven't told anyone about this secret…. Only me and my parents know."

Her pink locks of hair didn't allow her to see her face, but he saw tears drop down to her ANBU outfit. " I can trust you best right Sasuke?" He looked at her in amazement. " You see…I'm not really a ' Haruno',"

He tried to understand what this meant, and only one answer came to him.

" Yes.. I was adopted. I don't know what bloodline I am… none the less know what I can do!" He looked at her in amazement again. " But…. You see…." She lifted up her hand, and a large ice crystal formed in her hand. "Amazing right!"

Her voice squeaked as she finished her last word.

" Any idea in _what_ I am?"

She started crying more, and her head somehow attracted to his chest. "I think… kekkae genkai?" Sasuke suggested, which made her head raise up. "It's almost similar to Haku's ability… but I don't know how strong you are,"

With that she fell asleep on him, and he watched over her all night.

----

" Comon get up" Sasuke woke Sakura's figure up.

" Hn…. Figures she was with you, we're going into the sand territory now" Neji spoke in his 'You're annoying' voice.

" Okay" was Sakura's only reply.

As soon as they came into the sand village, there was barely people, and the ANBU, and Sasuke felt the earth shake. It was coming from a near by temple.

_Itachi?_

_Maybe.. so watch your back Sakura.. Since I don't want to get hurt._

They headed towards the temple and saw him inside, as if waiting for them.

Everyone knew that with the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi's vision was really horrible, and wanted to use that as an advantage. TenTen was the first to attempt to attack.

" ARGGHHH!" screamed TenTen.

Her attempts were useless, and Itachi punched her hard to the temple wall.

" TENTEN!" Neji screamed going to her.

Obviously everyone failed and were badly injured until it was only Sakura and Sasuke left. Sakura rushed off to her teammates and started healing them. A shade of light pink glowed from her hand. " Wait- don't heal us, save chakra-" was the last thing TenTen said before she fainted like the other ANBU's.

Sasuke was going at Itachi for what was like thirty minutes. A blue energy like chakra formed in Sasuke's left hand. As he charged at Itachi, he yelled out " CHIDORI!". It had fazed Itachi a little but wasn't the least bit hurt. And suddenly Itachi surprisingly used chidori on Sasuke back.

"SASUKE!" screamed Sakura. She rushed over to where Sasuke skidded on the floor.

" ITACHI" Sakura growled at him when he was about to leave. " I'm STILL HERE"

" Hn" He smirked. " You're weak."

Sakura's green eyes started glowing light and strange new chakra and she was immensely strong. The new chakra made Itachi turn around. " What are you?" He asked coolly.

" Some kind of kekkae genaki?"

" You know what Itachi?" Her voice was really cold, and the temperature in the temple grew cynically cold. " I don't know" She smirked with her glowing eyes.

Sasuke's weak head looked at Sakura.

_Definitely some advanced bloodline…_

" You know… you remind me of someone." Itachi said coolly not afraid. " You must be a survivor of the Sharinkyu clan. Hn. Thought father had killed off every last member."

Sasuke winced as he heard it.

_Shainkyu? I think I heard of it somewhere….._

_ Flashback begin_

" There are different kinds of kekkae genkai blood lines. There is the reknown Uchiha clan, and then there is also the Hyugga clan, with the famous Byakugan. But… there is also – was a clan called the Sharinkyu." Everyone looked at Iruka sensei.

" Sharinkyu?" one boy asked.

" Yes Sharinkyu. It was another famous bloodline, just like the Uchiha, or the Hyuggan." Iruka sensei explained. " You guys probably never heard of it because the Sharinkyu clan was all killed by… the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke sat coolly, and everyone stared at the class mate.

_ End Flashback _

_Sakura's a Sharikyu?_

_That means… She has the same experience as I do.. only.. it was my clan who killed her family.._

Sakura started to rise from the ground with an ice platform below her.

" Interesting. You seem to have not known about your blood, but you are strong" Itachi stood there calmly.

Sakura smirked, almost closely to Sasuke.

" I'm going to kill you Itachi, like your kind killed mine"

Sakura started to transform to something like an ice queen, almost as frightening as Sasuke when he turned into the 'devil'.

Sasuke was actually scared, not for Itachi, but what she had said, and became.

Sakura started to easily shoot huge chunks of sharp ice from her palms which were hard to dodge because they reproduced so quicky. Itachi got hit by a lot of the ice chucks. Itachi winced because it hurt, and weirdly it had started to freeze over his body.

Sasuke was surprised she got him so easily, and that she was winning.

And then, she shot thick ice strings at the paralyzed Itachi, and it rolled over him head to toe.

" Is this really the famous S-rank crimial missing-nin?" She smirked again.

Sakura kept shooting ice chunks and ice strings until the ice chunk was really thick and he couldn't break thought.

" Sasuke…" She looked at his direction with a frozen look, and for the first time in his life, he was afraid of _her._

" I know you wanted to avenge your clan by killing Itachi, …" She lowered her head. " But I have to avenge mine too."

He was in awe at her words, and he understood her.

We slowly got up, and went to her side. Sakura made a sharp and strong ice blade, and Sasuke got ready for his Chidori. When he was ready, they both charged at Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura aimed their attacks through his heart.

The thick chunk of ice was melted in space of his heart, and with that Itachi died.

And Sakura changed back into her normal self, and she fainted. Sasuke rushed to her and caught her fall.

-------

PREVIEW

_Whaa?_

_I feel bad, and the most splitting head ache_

" I see you're okay now" Tsunade-sama was next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimor:_**If I owned Naruto, The series would've gone crazy by now

_Whaa?_

_I feel bad, and the most splitting head ache_

Sakura slowly opened her aching eyes, screaming at her for opening them too early.

_Where am 1?_

_Is… this Konoha?_

" Glad to see you waking, Sakura" Tsunade-sama was gently smiling at her. Sakura tried to get up only straining herself. " No, no, rest until you are fully healed. Plus, you are in no condition to even sit up, so rest!" She examined Sakura's face for any clue if she had remembered what she had done.

"I'll come check up on you later, after I get done six damn piles of paperwork! ARGHHH!" , and with that, her mentor left Sakura.

Sakura felt awkward eyes on her, and she looked to her left. She saw onyx eyes quickly avoiding hers.

_Sasuke?_

" Are you okay?" Sakura even surprised herself, at how emotionless she had said it.

"…."

" You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I know you like your peace, " Sakura slowly turned her aching back towards the door, turning her back against him.

She suddenly realized that herself, and Sasuke were placed in the same room with none else. She was shocked, but she knew it wouldn't do both of them any good if she showed emotion now.

"…………If you're thinking that I'll bother you by being here with you, don't worry. I won't get in your way with your goals, and reason for living." Sakura felt pain as she said this because deep in her heart, she knew she was in love with him still.

" I have no more goals to train for anymore…" Sasuke stated with some emotion in his words, but she couldn't quite trace it. " What do you mean….." She stated more than asking.

"……"

She looked at Sasuke as she turned around again, this time facing him.

" Don't you remember…."

" Just tell me what you're trying to say." She said with a hint of impatience with the matured boy looking up at the ceiling.

" So you don't remember a thing…."

Sakura's gaze went upon him narrowing.

" _We_ killed Itachi… mostly you." He muttered, almost inaudibly, but Sakura caught this.

" What? Itachi…- we… killed…." Her eyes widened.

All of a sudden all the past events came back to her, and she was in sudden pain, as she crunched her eyes together.

Sasuke, who noticed her pain sat up slowly and sat on her bed.

She opened her eyes, and she seemed to be out of the pain, but what he saw frightened him ( yes Uchiha Sasuke CAN be frightened). He saw calm blank blue eyes staring at him- the ones he saw when the fight between them occurred.

" What are you?" He asked staring at her.

" The girl who's family was also taken away… by yours." She stated calm and coolly. He winced at what he heard.

_Right… her clan was killed by mine….._

Sasuke felt his heart tighten somehow, and he felt like he had actually killed her family.

" I'm….. sorry."( yes Sasuke is saying this.)

Sakura cocked her now blue-ish turning head. Her hair was becoming light blue.

" For what." Her cold emotionless blue eyes, met his cold slightly showing emotion onyx orbs.

" Nothing" He simply said it as he headed back to his bed.

" I'm bored.." Sakura ( obviously not really her in this state) She sighed deeply.

The door swung open with Naruto charging at her. " Sakkkuuuraaa-chan! You're awake!"

He came to hug her, and strangely Sasuke flinched at this. ( yoohoo.. don cha think Sasuke likes someone?.. -**spoils the moment-**)

" Get out-" She coldly stated befor he came to her.

" Bu-ut but Sakura-chan?"

" I said get out!" She shot strong liquid from her hand, pushing Naruto out the door, and she simply froze almost half of the room, blocking the door.

_Is this really Sakura?_

…_Of course it is…._

_Ahhh I thought you were gone._

_I kina like Sakura when she's feisty_

_Shut-up_

He was kind of taken aback at what he just had witnessed. She slightly smirked. " Hn. Now no more annoying people coming through the door."

" So Sasuke,… afraid of what you truly see behind my extinct blood?"

_She is definitely not Sakura….._

" No" He said it almost even fooling himself of being not afraid.

There was a chill in the room with every word she spoke, it felt like she was making the room colder.

" Pity…"

" What?" Sasuke glared at her curiously.

" I.. pity Haruno Sakura for loving someone who will never love her back."

"……."

" Hn, you will not give affections right? But I see now you have slight feelings for her."

She stood up as if she had no wounds, or pain.

" Your curse seal… do you wish it to be gone?"

She slowly walked over to him, and truthfully he was creeped out by her.

" I can make it go away for you.." She smirked." There is no reason for you to be still connected by Orochimaru, if your goal is done… no?"

He widened his eyes only getting back a smirk.

_Is this really the same Sakura that annoyed me all those years back?_

She put her icy hand over his neck where the curse mark was.

Xooooooooxooooooooooxoooooooooooxooooooooooo

Ohhh… a cliff hanger! Im so proud of myself. I actually stopped my writing instincts and imma save it for tomorrow!

REVIEW or ill stop righting ;P

Seriously I don't know what I was thinking… Sharinkyu? PUHAHAHA

I let my crazy imagination get the best of meh. Sorry if it sounds pathetic.

Ilovehim3x


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimor:_**If I was creator of Naruto… I wouldn't be putting my ideas here ya noeee

" I can make it go away for you.." She smirked." There is no reason for you to be still connected by Orochimaru, if your goal is done… no?"

He widened his eyes only getting back a smirk.

_Is this really the same Sakura that annoyed me all those years back?_

She put her icy hand over his neck where the curse mark was, and her hand glowed with a light blue. Sasuke flinched with her contact on his neck.

" ARGHH," Sasuke screamed with pain, as he fainted on top of her with a throbbing neck. She looked at his receding comma like marks, it was fading for good and she was satisfied.

She looked at the boy who was on her lap, and she started to return to normal. Sakura's hair, and eyes went to its normal colors, and she fainted on top of him both sleeping peacefully.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Tsunade baaa chan!" Naruto's loud voice pierced through the Hokage Tower, and could be heard a mile away. He banged the door open, and Tsunade did not have a welcoming look.

" Naruto! WHAT do you want?" She looked annoyed… VERY annoyed.

" Sakura-chan….-pant- She…-pant- Is acting strange!"

The Hokage twitched her eye. " How so..?" She looked at the panting Naruto .

" Sa-akura-chan shot water at me! And afterwards, she froze the door solid!" The Hokage didn't look pleased. " The medic nins in the hospital tried to melt the ice away, but there's no use! Baa-chan come and help!"

They both shot out the foor and resumed to go to the hospital.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

The Hokage gasped at the sight of the door. Ice was shown outside of the door, creeping out into the hallway. She knew she could not break the ice, but there was still _someone_ who could.

"Sakura! " The Hokage screamed loudly through the door.

_Sakura's dreams:_

_Where am I?_

Sakura looked at all the corpses on the cold iced floor. "Otou-san? Okaa-sang? " She looked at the people on the cold ground, and she recognized them.

" Otou-san! Okaa-sang!" She screamed as she cried over their bodies.

Sakura saw a black blur in front of her.

_Sasuke?_

No, it wasn't Sasuke, but it was someone who closely looked like him.

The blur smirked the famous Uchiha smirk at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up from the dream with sweat beads on her forehead.

_Was that.. how my family died?_

She looked at the person on her lap still sleeping.

" Sakura!" The Hokage yelled outside the ice covered door.

" Tsunade-sama? Why is they door blocked with ice?" Sakura had a bewildered expression on her face. She suddenly got a recovery of her memories on what happened before she fainted.

She gasped as she remembered herself ridding of the mark. She gently looked at his neck.

_-nothing-_

There was absolutely nothing on his neck. Sakura's eyes widened, as Sasuke woke up by her touch.

" Sasuke, are you awake?" Tsunade-sama asked him.

" Yes," He simply answered. He stood up on his bed, and he looked at Sakura on his bed.

" Sasuke melt this ice with your katon-no jutsu" She ordered him strictly.

"…."

Sasuke got up from her side, and breathed out a small flame, which melted the ice. As soon as the ice melted enough for the Hokage to come in, she bolted through the doors.

"What happened?" The Hokage got her information from Naruto, but she wanted to see if they remembered.

" …I- I think I did that." Sakura said meekly tired for some reason.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and felt uncomfortable at what happened.

The Hokage noticed the uncomfortable feeling in the room, and guided them both back to bed. When she took a glance at Sasuke's neck she gasped. Her eyes widened at the bare spot where the curse mark had been.

She took in all the things that happened, and she realized that Sakura is stronger than anything he might've imagined.

" Well…" Tsunade-sama broke the weird silence, " I'll check up on you later as I promised…, and Sakura, don't freeze the door again." She smiled silently, and Sakura felt no reason to smile, but she smiled back at the Hokage.

The Hokage grabbed the freezing doorknob, and shuddered on her way out.

",……."

Both were unusually quiet.

Sakura finally broke the awkward silence.

" I'm sorry if I scared you.. Sasuke…-kun" She looked at her knees, hugging them to her chest, while she sat in the bed.

" I'll try not to become into that too often."

" Thank.. you"( Puhaha.. second time Sasuke says that)

She glanced up to him. " What?"

" Thanks.. for getting rid of my mark."

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooxoooooooooooooooooooooxoooooooooooooooooo

I'm tired.. but I wanna write more, and expand my chapter. BUT its getting too long, and I want to start chapter eight now D

Ilovehim3x


	8. Chapter 8

**Well.. I WAS going to not write, until I saw some appreciation, but I gots bored like hell so im writing for myself.. not yu unappeciating ppl.. Hmmph**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, ppl wud kill me.. so lets leave it to masashi kishimoto**

**And plus.. im taking a poll:**

**Should Sasuke propose to Sakura?**

**Should she go to someone else? (if yes.. who?)**

**Oh and btw I love you all my reviewers,… even though I would love moorreee.lolls…**

aznmelon:lolls I guess so.. fantastic four.. hmm.. lolls I dunno I was struck by some inspiration!

ShiokuXRose:ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Or course there will be fluff! Just stay stuck to my story ;P

seguha:puhahahahaha maybe he'll actually get his butt kicked by on and only Sakura.. hee hee

Flame Unicorn: I noe it's a great story.. im so modest …lolls thanks!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke up from her humble sleep, stretching her arms out. It was bright out of the window and she felt good enough to get out of the hospital.

She looked at the bed beside hers, and saw the Uchiha quietly sleeping.

Ever since the last encounter with her, Naruto was quite… ermm.. afraid of her. He avoided her at all costs, and she was happy that he did. She sprng out of the bed, and quietly closed the door behind her.

" Gomen, but can I get some fresh air?" Sakura asked one of the nurses in the hospital. For a minute the nurse was hesitating on her answer. " H-hai," She answered after a while.

With that, Sakura went out of the hospital, and went to the bench where she had been betrayed on years ago. (lolls..) She didn't notice that she was still in her hospital clothing.

" Sasuke-kun….." Her delicate hands brushed the concrete bench, remembering precisely all the memories that occurred near this bench. She stood off, and went to the secret place Tsunade-sama trained her on normal days. She crouched into a fetal position, laying beside a tree. She hugged her legs.

With her sharp ears, she heard someone barely passing her. Out of nowhere, a kunai barely missed her head above her and hit the tree trunk.

" Who are you?" She yelled as she stood up quickly.

A shark like person came out of the trees.

_Kisame…._

" So you defeated Itachi?" Kisame smirked, throwing more kunais. Sakura dodged most, but still got pricked by some. " Pathetic."

He kept hitting, and punching her, he knocked her check. ( that must hurt)

She skidded into a tree, and she closed her eyes. Her hair started turning light blue, and she opened her blue piercing eyes. She stood up, and Kisame's eyes narrowed. ( If that's even possible). She shot thick ice at him, he tried to get away, but he saw that ice glued him down to the floor.

The ice made a tremendous impact! The floor got paved 5 feet deep (O.O) And Kisame was in the middle of the pavement, inside the ice. " Hn.."

She got on top of the huge ice grater. A long durable ice like sword was created in her palm, and she sliced the ice sword through the ice, into his heart, and then stomach.

" Too easy" She smirked.

_Wait.. did I do it again?_

Sakura's eyes widened. She started to turn back to her old self, and she felt terrible pain again, and she fell to her knees, with her palms on her ground.

Meanwhile 

TenTen was training with her weapons, when she felt a strong chakra near her. Also she felt a chill near somewhere.

" Huh?" TenTen took her stuff, and swiftly went through the trees to the source of the strong chakra. She looked at the open field. She softly gasped with her mouth slightly open. In front of her she saw a huge crater with a ice mountain on top of it.

Suddenly she saw a pink haired girl on top of the gigantic hill. " Sakura! " She exclaimed. She climbed the hill, and found Sakura laying on top of the ice, but what startled her even more was the person inside the huge ice crater. Her eyes widened even more, and she went to go get help.

TenTen rushed through Konoha looking for Naruto to help Sakura but she couldn't find him. She ran to the Ramen shop ( So sorry don't know the name), but Naruto wasn't there either.

The only person who came into her mind was a certain Uchiha. She rushed into his hospital room, and she took him by the wrist, and took him out of the hospital.

" Where the hell are we going" He growled.

" Sakura –pant-chan-pant-forest-pant" She ran through the trees with Sasuke behind her, when they arrived to them, she pointed to the girl on top of the ice hill, and the started to climb with their feet. ( Like when team 7 did when they climbed with only feet on trees)

Sasuke was too surprised when he saw Kisame in the ice. He knew what TenTen was telling him to do, and he put Sakura on his back. Looking back at the scene, they both went back to Konoha. " Sasuke," TenTen told him. "The hospital probably won't take in anyone at this time of night unless it's urgent…So I'll take her to my apart-."

Sasuke cut her off. " No, I'll take her to my house" TenTen looked at him with curiosity.

She nodded at his statement, and she went her own ways. He opened the Uchiha manor door, and he put her on his bed. He looked with his onyx eyes at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

He brushed her cheek with his hand, and she stirred in the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heehee.. a weirdest cliffhanger but im proud that I'm stopping here. Must stop.. typing.. ARGGHHH I've got the exact opposite of a writers block lolls. Maybe a writers inspiration? XD well im pretty sure imma write tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: For the FIFTEENTH TIME I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt comfortable in something so very soft. She opened her eyes, looking at a room she did not recognize. The walls were very fancy, and had a very elaborate curtain over the windows. It was a wonderful sight… but the problem was she did not recognize the place.

She looked around the room, and the morning greeting she received was not pleasant. She got tangled deep into the white bed sheet, and she feel to the floor to the left. What happened she wouldn't expect at all!

She got tangled on the white sheets on the bed, and she fell off the left side of the bed, but she did not feel the floor, but what she felt was soft, and she heard a soft 'grunt'.

She took a moment to take in everything that had happened, and she looked down at what she fell on. It was Sasuke! He was looking at her situation, tangled with bed sheets, and she looked back at him with a I- don't-know-why-I'm-here-really look. She quickly rolled off of him, and to her surprise he grabbed her waist with his hands.

Bright crimson spread across her cheeks, and Sasuke let go quickly after being embarrassed himself.

" Gomen" She said in a very high-pitched voice. She dragged her feet out of the strange room, and looked around. It looked so fancy, like a mansion to her.

_Where am I?_

_It isn't…where I think it is right?_

Sakura heard a loud banging out the door, so she opened the house. She was so surprised to see a mob of girls.

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" One girl yelled. " WHY ARE YOU IN SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE!"

Sakura's expression : O.O;;;;;;;

_Oh.. shit….. fan girls………._

" Ummm….." Sakura started to say. She just closed the door behind her in their faces, and the fan girls were about to barge in.

" Phhew…" She wiped a huge sweat on the side of her head. After the incident, she laughed to herself.

_Haha- so this is what Sasuke goes through every morning!_

Inner Sakura cracked up at the thought of Sasuke being chased down the street, by fan girls. She looked everywhere for a door out, except for the front door, ( note: girls still there!lols)

Which was blocked by girls.

"Sigh" She had no choice but to go out of the front door. She got her shoes, and reopened the door.

" WHY ARE YOU IN THERE!"

" DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM?"

" WHO ARE YOU?"

Sakura was boiling inside, and you could see a tick mark on her head.

" FINE I SLEPT WITH HIM, HAPPY? NOW SHUT UP, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU PEOPLE IN MY SIGHT..AGAIN!" Sakura screeched, and people passing by stared.

Expressions. O.o;;

" GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" her eyes started turning fiery, and she stomped her foot. All the fan girls got frightened of her, and they dashed off. " better" She mumbled to herself. As Sakura walked along to the Hokage tower, Sasuke saw the whole incident at the window.

"……."

He blushed quickly, and went inside his house.

xOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOx

"WHATT?" Sakura yelled as she slammed her fists on Tsnade-sama's desk. "You're going on a vacation and that's final." She said it while her face was on the papers, not taking her eyes off of them since Sakura came.

" Alone?"

"Jikayimas (no). You are going with your team, and Neji, Tenten, and Hinata are going. You guys need a rest after that mission for them last week, and you just need to relax." She stated matter-of-factly.

" So.. where are we going?" Sakura's eyes twitched.

" Hmm…. Where do you wish to go?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Then you will go to the beach. With a sauna, and hotel." Tsunade shooed her off motioning her to go tell the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She gathered everyone who was to go on vacation on the bridge that team 7 always met. Sasuke was leaning on the railing of the bridge like always, and Neji had his arms crossed over his chest. Tenten was just standing next to Neji, and Sakura came running at her.

Sakura didn't notice he was rampaging to her, and when she heard a sound she freaked out, and shot ice at Naruto. Before you knew it, Naruto was in the middle of a huge ice block.

" Oops?" She tried to look innocent. Everyone's eyes widened at this, except for Sasuke who familiar with it.

" Umm…." Sakura knocked at the ice lightly with her knuckles. " Naruto? You okay?"

Everyone sweat dropped at this sight. " Umm…" Sakura glanced at Naruto with a shocked expression on his face, then at the others. " Heh. Heh" She put her hand behind her head and laughed.

" Well anyways, I called you guys here because Tsunade-sama is sending us on vacation. She said to pack, our ride is coming this afternoon."

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

" Um… you guys think web should melt Naruto now? .;;;"

Hinata had a worried look on her face.

" Katon-no jutsu!" Fire came out of Sasuke's mouth, and he melted the ice.

Naruto started melting, and he shivered in the cold. " S-sakura…." Naruto looked so freezing cold, and something was dripping from Naruto's nose.

" Naruto-kun! " Hinata yelled, and she tried to make Naruto warmer.

" Suhlimaseng Naruto.."( Suhimahseng-sorry) She bowed his head at him. And everyone separated from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone got off the bus, with their bags, looked at the beautiful sight. " It's so beautiful!" Hinata said without stuttering.

The beach was a very wonderful sight, too bad they were only there for two a week.

Lets go to our rooms! The 4; Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata rushed off to get rooms. Unfortunately for The remaining two, would be in a shock xD.

There were only four single rooms, and there was one room left for two people.

Everyone already swiped the single rooms away, so Sasuke had to share the room with Sakura! ( I'm torturing them ;P) And guess what.. there weren't two beds. But one large size bed. (lolls) They had to sleep together!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm getting good at stopping at cliffhangers.. ;P well cya guys

Ilovehim3x


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting very awkward in the hotel room. Sasuke looked out the window, and Sakura simply looked out too. Both were awkwardly quiet, and didn't budge until Naruto came in.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeched with his ever so happy and gleeful voice.

Sakura's eye twitched because she had like the quiet.

" What" Sakura simply stated looking out the window once again. Naruto cocked his head, curious on what he had said to make her like this. Yes, Naruto was age 17, was an ANBU, but was still pretty childish and dense.

Sasuke looked out the window still in his trance. "….."

" Sakura-chan we're going ice skating!"

Sakura looked at him as if he had knocked his head on the wall again. " Whudya mean ice skating on a beach?"

" Well…. We know you can make ice or freeze water." Naruto's silly grin got wider and wider. Oh how Sakura wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

" No." Her answer was simple, and it made even Sasuke take a glance at her.

" Oh COMON" Naruto whined like a big baby. He was now pleading with his hands crossed with eachother, and knelt down on the floor.

" NO" She yelled in a higher pitch this time.

" FINE. I'm not talking to you again Sakura-chan." Naruto ' hmphed' and was facing the other way.

Sakura glared at the Kyuubi vessel.

" No means no. Get it through your thick skull. And stop acting like a three year old because the Kyuubi doesn't want to have a vessel still at the age of three. While you're at it .. GROW UP!" Sakura said it so stoic and coolly that Sasuke actually looked at her like she had killed someone.

" Sakura-chan.." Naruto was on the verge of crying. He ran out of the door, and she looked out the window once again with her hand supporting her face.

Sakura started to twitch and shake. Sasuke looked at her curiously. Her hair started to fade to a light blue, and Sasuke could tell she was becoming 'her' again.

She whispered to herself. " Must.- fight-.. it." She said it so quietly that Sasuke barely heard it.

She stopped shaking, as the blue faded away and it turned into the light pink hair that was hers. She still had her eyes closed, but he saw her hands trembling. She was slightly shaking and she seemed like she was fighting back tears. She closed her eyes tightly and she put her trembling hands on her lap.

Sasuke knew the kind of thing she was going through. It was similar to what happened when his curse mark had started to consume him. And that feeling was not good. His shoulder thronged when it happened, and he couldn't stand it.

" S-s-sasuke. Have I ever told you about the day I found out I wasn't a Haruno?"

Sasuke looked at her with deep onyx eyes. "Actually I knew before Tsunade-sama told me. The day before she took me under her care, my parents were actually killed during a mission. They were carried back to Konoha before they died, and they whispered in my ear."

Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

" T-t-they told me… I wasn't their daughter, and they passed away." Tears formed in her delicate eyes, and fell down on her face. Sasuke knew the pain when his clan was murdered, and it wasn't the best thing to feel.

He actually felt sympathy for her. He walked slightly over to where she sat, and leaned near her ear. They were so close to each other.

" It's okay..I'm here" Sasuke whispered before she collapsed and went to dreamland.

lolls another cliffy perhaps? O.o GIMME IDEAS GOD DAMMIT. And this time I won't write until I get 30 reviews. Hmph


End file.
